bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Archive 4
Never seen Again Shouldn't we add something about how after he was attacked by Nnoitora he was never seen again? WolfiOfTheAkatsuki (talk) 01:17, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Nope, sorry but we don't place out of universe wording in our character articles here!! It's all in our Policies and Manual of Style article!! We prefer it like that here, we think it looks more professional!! Closing this discussion, please do not edit it, simple answer!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Dead he is dead isn't he? what is the nonsense about heim still being alive you should change this!! :The latest interview with Kubo confirmed he is alive.-- I believe Grimmjow's status should change back to "unknown". Kubo's statement in the 'Repeat and Reboot' interview does not constitute solid proof that Grimmjow's alive. The interviewer asked Kubo which characters from the past may return as friends, however Kubo included Ulquiorra, who is obviously dead. Therefore we can't infer that the ones he mentioned are definitely alive/returning. He said Grimmjow MIGHT become a friend, not that he will. 'MIGHT become a friend' can easily mean 'MIGHT be ALIVE'. We know Harribel and Nel are alive since they have already returned in the manga, but it seems more like Kubo mentioned Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to grab fan attention since they're the most popular ones and fans still care to hear their names. In addition, there's the upcoming novel, 'Spirits are forever with you', spoilers of which mention that "a male espada that was supposed to be dead revives from hell". Grimmjow has high odds of being that espada, since the description fits him perfectly. He was never shown again after Nnoitra's attack, so we were left to assume he died. All the alive arrancars in Hueco Mundo have been shown, so... What I'm trying to say is that Kubo never actually clarified that Grimmjow is ALIVE. He could be the espada that revives from hell, which makes him DEAD by default. Also don't forget that when last year Kubo said "I thought Grimmjow would die earlier", the context was left open to interpretation. It could go either way, so we shouldn't jump to easy conclusions. Just for this place's reputation integrity, I think we should change his status to 'unknown' until we have solid evidence (appears alive in Hueco Mundo/dead in hell, etc) --Ariock (talk) 22:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Kubo did not say Ulquiorra could come back, that was the interviewer. Kubo himself though stated Grimmjow could come back. That means Kubo considers Grimmjow alive. These are Kubo's words, this is what we go by.-- Jaggerjack Many people all over the place refer to Grimmjow as "Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Shouldn't that be added? If not labeled as a romanization, labeled as an extremely common fan-name? I can cite several sources as proof if you want. Fatdude (talk) 07:26, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Fan names arent relevant, what fans incorrectly call a character is something to fix not promote as a alternative. As "extremely common" as it may be its still incorrect. This site is about factual information based on bleach only from its creator and affiliated content.-- I see your point. What about "Fans often mistakenly call him 'Jaggerjack'"? The problem is that his romanized name isn't English and so it's pronounced differently than it's spelled. I understand that we don't want to encourage spelling names wrong, so if we mark it as incorrect like that then it'll be much more an effective way showing them their error. It would be worth adding because when a newbie comes along and doesn't see "Jaggerjack" on this page but he sees it everywhere else, he'll just get confused. If we add that "Jaggerjack" is incorrect, then it'll be understood that the name is a mistake and shouldn't be used. Fatdude (talk) 18:57, July 8, 2012 (UTC)